


Türchen 57 - Zuhause zu Gast

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [56]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dani wartet. Doch er wartet nicht umsonst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für Lana. Du hast dir etwas zu Felix und Dani und zu Felix' Verletzung gewünscht. Joa, der Plot ist garantiert sehr überraschend für dich XD

**Wortzahl:** 3082  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze und so

 

„Ey, wie lang brauchst'n du noch?“

Im Spiegel sieht Dani Peter, der schon in der offenen Kabinentüre steht. Dann fährt er sich wieder durch die Haare, versucht, einzelne Haarsträhnen zurecht zu zupfen.

„Nicht mehr lange.“  
„Wenn du das sagst... Dann bis morgen, ne?“  
„Bis morgen.“

Nach diesen Worten kehrt wieder Ruhe in der Kabine ein und Dani kann von seinen Haaren ablassen. Seine Frisur passt schon so, aber irgendetwas muss er nun mal tun, wenn Peter auf ihn aufmerksam wird. Er wollte ihm ja auch nicht sagen, dass er nur deswegen noch hier herum hängt, weil er wartet.  
Seine Hand wandert zu seiner Hosentasche, er zieht sein Handy heraus. Immer noch keine Nachricht von Felix.

Allzu lange kann er nun nicht mehr warten. Er ist der letzte in der Kabine, er hängt hier schon so lange herum... Vielleicht ist es doch besser, zuhause auf Felix zu warten.  
Noch einmal lässt Dani den Blick über seinen Platz schweifen. Vergeblich – er findet keine Beschäftigung. Vor lauter Verzweiflung hat er vorher schon seinen Spind ausgeleert und neu eingeräumt, aber damit hat er wirklich das komplette Potential seines Platzes ausgeschöpft. Mehr geht nicht.

Okay, er wird jetzt nach Hause fahren. Wird schön langsam durch die Gänge laufen, vielleicht kommt Felix ihm ja entgegen. Und wenn nicht, wartet er zuhause auf ihn.  
Das ist gar nicht nötig. Als er die Türe öffnet, erkennt er eine Person am anderen Ende des Ganges. Und die Figur – der stämmige, muskulöse Körper – ist ihm sehr vertraut.  
Felix. Felix ist endlich da.

Dani beschleunigt seine Schritte, er läuft schon fast auf Felix zu. Gehsprint ist es auf jeden Fall schon. Aber es ist ja niemand da, der ihn deswegen auslachen kann und... Er muss zu Felix. Es ist zwar nicht besonders lange her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, ein, zwei Stunden vielleicht, aber vor ebenfalls ein, zwei Stunden hat Felix die Mitteilung erhalten, dass die Ergebnisse seines Leistungstests nicht zufriedenstellend waren.  
Bitte nur zu viel gegessen, fleht Dani auch jetzt noch innerlich, bitte lass ihn einfach in der Sommerpause zu viel gegessen und zu wenig Sport gemacht haben. Klar, die Standpauke, die es dafür gibt, hat es in sich, aber das ist besser als eine Verletzung – der andere Grund, warum der Test so schlecht ausgefallen sein könnte.

Dann hat er ihn endlich erreicht, dann steht er endlich vor Felix und kann die Arme um ihn schlingen. Sofort erwidert Felix die Umarmung und der feste Druck hilft Dani tatsächlich, sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen.  
Mann, ihm war das nicht bewusst, dass er schon so sehr an Felix hängt. Sie haben sich ja erst vor kurzem kennengelernt, bis jetzt war alles zwischen ihnen... Ein Anfang halt. Ein Anfang, den sie sehr locker genommen haben. Nun weiß Dani, dass es zumindest für ihn mehr ist. Sonst hätte er nicht die letzten ein, zwei Stunden Herzrasen, schwitzige Hände und Angst vor einer schlechten Botschaft gehabt.

„Und? Was kam raus?“

Felix drückt sich noch etwas fester an ihn, Dani spürt, wie seine Bartstoppeln über Felix' Gesicht kratzen.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?“

Eine ausweichende Antwort. Danis Herz sackt in seine Hose. Klingt gar nicht gut...  
Oder vielleicht ist es ihm einfach nur unangenehm, dass er sich in der Sommerpause falsch ernährt hat und nun dafür einen Rüffel bekommen hat. Alles im Bereich des Möglichen.

„Na klar.“

Felix' Hand gleitet von seinem Steißbein nach oben, bis sie bei seinem Nacken angekommen ist. Dani bekommt eine Gänsehaut, als er ganz leicht mit dem Daumen über die feinen Härchen an seinem Haaransatz streicht.

Dann räuspert sich Felix, er macht einen Schritt von ihm weg. Sofort sieht sich Dani um – ist irgendjemand in der Nähe, hat sie irgendjemand gesehen? Oh Mann, bitte nicht Peter. Ihre Umarmung war an und für sich echt unverfänglich, aber Peter wittert etwas.  
Nichts. Der Gang ist leer. Und trotzdem kann Dani Felix nicht böse sein. Er strahlt ihn nämlich an und seine Augen leuchten und Dani spürt – fleht -, dass er nicht verletzt sein kann, wenn er so glücklich ist.

„Komm mit.“

Mit dieser Aufforderung greift Felix nach seiner Hand und drückt sie in seinen Schritt.  
Wow. Er hat eine Latte. Eine ziemlich ordentliche – das ist noch keine Neuigkeit, aber dass er hier auf dem Gang...

Dani ist auch nur ein Mann und in diesem Moment ein sehr überrumpelter Mann. Deshalb schafft Felix es mühelos, ihn mit sich zu ziehen. So gehen sie den Gang entlang, bis zur Gästekabine, in die Felix ihn zieht.  
Der Raum ist leer, ebenso leer wie der Gang gerade eben. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass hier wirklich niemand mehr her kommt.  
Sie sind alleine.

Die Situation hat Potential, Dani erkennt das sofort. Beim Gedanken daran, hier Felix zu vögeln, stellen sich seine Nackenhaare auf – und sein Schwanz folgt umgehend. Sofort springt sein Kopfkino an, liefert Bilder mit dazu passenden Geräuschen, Felix' glänzenden Oberkörper, sein Stöhnen, das in der leeren Kabine hallt, seine muskulösen Schenkel, die sich an Danis Seiten pressen, noch mehr Stöhnen und Keuchen...  
Doch die Gedanken von vorher sind trotzdem noch da. Die Vorstellung von Sex, hier, mit Felix, übertönt das nicht.

„Und? Was ist jetzt los?“  
„Später.“

Felix grinst immer noch und dieses Grinsen lässt Danis Knie weich werden. Verdammt, Felix will ihn, Felix ist scharf auf ihn, das durfte er ja schon erfühlen – wie soll er da nein sagen können? Wenn Felix ihm erst nachher das Ergebnis des Gesprächs erzählen will, wird er schon seine Gründe haben und der Sex mit ihm ist Lohn genug dafür, die klärende Unterhaltung etwas aufzuschieben.  
Und dann tritt Felix auf ihn zu, so nah, dass sich ihre Arme berühren, er packt wieder Danis Handgelenk und lässt seine Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose gleiten.

Okay, okay. Überzeugt. Absolut überzeugt.  
Dani zieht seine Hand aus Felix' Griff, er legt seine Arme in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn näher an sich. Ist Zeit für das, wonach er sich schon die ganze Zeit sehnt. Auch wenn er vorher noch der Meinung war, dass der Kuss ein Beruhigungskuss werden sollte – Kuss ist Kuss und über einen Vorboten von Sex in Form eines Kusses beschwert Dani sich definitiv nicht.  
Felix Mund öffnet sich, er ist abwartend, zurückhaltend. So wie er immer ist, wenn sie sich an die Wäsche gehen – willig, aber zurückhaltend. Dani hat das Ruder in der Hand und verdammt, er wird es Felix so besorgen, dass sein Freund weiß, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, ihm das Ruder zu überlassen.  
Das ist jedes Mal sein Ziel. Auch heute.

Kurz löst Dani sich von Felix, damit er seinen Kulturbeutel, den er immer noch in der Hand hatte, auf dem Tisch mitten in der Kabine ablegen kann. Dann ist er bereit.  
Felix' Grinsen verschwindet, als er ihn gegen die Tischkante drückt. Das Grinsen macht einem anderen Gesichtsausdruck Platz, einem, den Dani verdammt gut kennt. Ein Gesichtsausdruck voller Lust. Felix will ihn.  
Sofort schieben sich Danis Hände unter Felix' T-Shirt, sie wandern langsam seine Seiten entlang nach oben, während er wieder die Lippen gegen Felix' presst. Felix schlingt seine Arme um ihn, er... Er klammert sich an ihm fest, versucht, an ihm Halt zu finden.

Lange hält sich Dani nicht mit Felix' T-Shirt auf. Seine Hände verschwinden nach unten, er ertastet den Bund von Felix' Hose. Gut, dass Felix noch nicht in die Umkleide kam und damit dazu, sich etwas unpraktischeres anzuziehen. Seine Sporthose hängt nämlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit an seinen Fußgelenken.  
Nun geht Dani wieder auf Abstand. Kurz streicht sein Finger über Felix' Wange, dann reißt er sich von seinem Anblick los und geht vor ihm auf die Knie. Felix atmet scharf ein.  
Schon jetzt...

Ohne die Hose ist erst recht deutlich, wie geil Felix auf ihn ist. Seine unglaublich enge Unterhose versteckt nichts – Dani erkennt ganz klar seine schon ziemlich ausgeprägte Latte.  
Es ist unglaublich, welche Wirkung sie aufeinander haben. Dass schon ein bisschen Küssen und ein bisschen Streicheln ausreicht, damit Felix' Schwanz steht wie eine Eins...

Er kennt das inzwischen, unglaublich ist es immer noch. Sie tun sich manchmal echt schwer, die Finger voneinander zu lassen, sie kommen schnell auf Hochtouren – aber sie stehen sich auch neben dem Sex echt nahe. So nahe, dass man sich schon massive Sorgen um einander macht, wie Dani vorher feststellen durfte.  
Das mit Felix, das ist echt besonders.

Dani beugt sich etwas nach vorne, er presst sein Gesicht an Felix Schritt. Von oben kommt ein leises Keuchen.  
Trotzdem macht er nicht weiter. Er verharrt so, schließt die Augen und atmet Felix' Geruch ein. Spürt, wie er leicht zittert, spürt die Gänsehaut auf Felix' Rücken, als er die Hand auf sein Steißbein legt.  
So schön.

Dann kommt etwas Bewegung in ihn. Er dreht den Kopf etwas, so dass er Küsse auf die sich durch den Stoff abzeichnende Erhebung hauchen kann. Lauter winzige kleine Schmetterlingsküsse, aber alle so gewissenhaft platziert, dass er sogar hier unten mitbekommt, wie unregelmäßig Felix atmet.  
Eigentlich sollte er ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er ihn warten und zappeln ließ. Doch im Moment ist Dani nicht nach Rache. Viel lieber will er Felix verwöhnen. Und Felix macht es ihm echt leicht.

Nach mehreren Bahnen seinen Penis hinauf und hinunter beschließt Dani, seinen Freund zu erlösen. Seine Finger haken sich in den Gummi seiner Unterhose, er zieht sie nach unten. Felix' Schwanz schnellt ihm förmlich entgegen.  
Felix will ihn. Nun, dann will er ihm das geben, was er braucht.

Ganz sachte streicht Dani über die Latte, die sich ihm entgegen reckt, er hört, wie Felix frustriert wimmert. Klappt immer wieder – Felix lässt sich verdammt gut reizen.  
Kurz grinst Dani, doch dann beschließt er, dass das für heute reicht. Er beugt sich nach vorne, legt seine Hände um den Schaft von Felix' Penis. Seine Lippen schmiegen sich an seine Spitze, bevor er sie über Felix' Schwanz schiebt, Stück für Stück.

Mann, das ist richtig gut. Vor Felix war er kein Blowjob-Fan – er hat es hin und wieder getan, kein Problem, aber eher, weil er es als seine Pflicht sah. Bei Felix dagegen... Er schmeckt so gut, sein Schwanz fühlt sich so gut an in seinem Mund, sein Stöhnen, seine Hingabe sind atemberaubend.  
Und heute ist alles irgendwie noch intensiver. Dani weiß nicht, woran es liegt – ob es daran liegt, dass sie es quasi in der Öffentlichkeit miteinander treiben oder daran, dass ihm vorher bewusst wurde, dass er wirklich sehr an Felix hängt. Ist ihm im Moment auch ziemlich egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass es passiert.  
Dani spürt, dass nun auch er Gänsehaut bekommt.

Weiter, weiter, es muss trotzdem weitergehen, er will noch mehr. Während sein Mund an Felix' Schwanz auf und ab gleitet, tastet er über Felix' Po, lässt seine Fingerspitzen durch die Spalte gleiten. Geht jedoch nicht lange so – er braucht Gleitgel, wenn er einen Schritt weitergehen und Felix dabei nicht weh tun will.  
Er denkt schon, dass er weitergehen will. Und dass er Felix nicht wehtun will, das steht fest, das ist eingraviert, das ist immer der Fall.

Dani löst eine Hand von Felix' Hintern, er versucht, den Blowjob aufrecht zu erhalten und gleichzeitig den Tisch nach seinem Kulturbeutel mit dem Gleitgel darin zu ertasten.  
So weit kommt es gar nicht. Plötzlich wird ihm eine Tube in die suchende Hand gedrückt, kurz legt sich Felix' Hand auf seine.  
Dani grinst. Muss sich für Felix etwas merkwürdig anfühlen, wie er um seinen Schwanz herum grinst, aber im Moment kann er nicht anders.  
Ja, Felix will auch mehr.

Als Dankeschön für das Entgegenkommen lässt Dani kurz sein Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten und – ehe Felix sich darüber beschweren kann – drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss direkt über den Bauchnabel. Dann widmet er sich wieder Felix' Latte. Nimmt zufrieden wahr, wie Felix seinen Rücken durchdrückt und stöhnt, als hätte Dani das nicht vorher schon gemacht – als hätte Dani das noch nie gemacht.  
Währenddessen öffnet er die Tube, gibt sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger und lässt sie wieder durch seine Spalte streichen. Felix drängt sich ihm entgegen, so sehr, dass Dani mit seiner freien Hand seine Hüfte fixieren muss.

Und dann verfällt Dani in eine Art Trance. Seine Finger spreizen sich wie von alleine, dehnen Felix, bereiten ihn vor, während seine Lippen unermüdlich an seinem Penis auf und ab gleiten, seine Zunge immer wieder darüber tanzt und Felix sich ihm hingibt. Es ist eine Einheit, so rund, so...  
Mag sein, dass er die Zärtlichkeiten mit Felix etwas verklärt sieht. Aber das ist nichts Schlechtes, absolut nicht. Denn was ist besser, als bei richtig gutem Sex auch noch auf Wolke 7 zu schweben?  
Erst als Felix' gelegentliches Stöhnen zu einem tiefen Knurren wird, wird die Trance unterbrochen. Felix ist bereit.

Langsam lässt Dani seinen Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten. Er steht wieder auf, legt sofort seine Hand in Felix' Nacken, um ihn für einen Kuss näher ziehen zu können.  
Felix zeigt keine Spur von Scheu. Umgehend erwidert er den Kuss, schnappt sogar noch nach Danis Lippen, als er wieder etwas Luft zwischen sie bringt.

„Mach' dich nackig.“

Statt seine Wortwahl zu bemängeln, gehorcht Felix sofort und zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Braver Junge.  
Dani tut es ihm gleich, sein Oberteil landet neben dem von Felix auf dem Boden. Dann – weiter kommt er nicht. Plötzlich liegt Felix' Hand ganz schwer in seinem Nacken, er drückt seinen Kopf zu sich, um den Kuss wieder aufnehmen zu können.  
Auch gut. Absolut in Ordnung. Er schafft es auch während dem Kuss, seine eigene Hose zu öffnen und als Felix erkennt, was er vorhat, hilft er ihm dabei, die Jeans loszuwerden.

Endlich nackt. Endlich bereit für Sex. Dani unterbricht den Kuss, er sieht sich in der Kabine um. Wo sollen sie weitermachen?  
Dann kriecht ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, wie lauter kleine Ameisen – und das Kribbeln wandert nach vorne, sammelt sich in seinem Schwanz. Es wäre so richtig geil, Felix in der Dusche zu vögeln.

Warum genau, kann er gar nicht sagen. Er braucht ja nicht einmal Wasser – schon alleine der Gedanke an Sex in den Duschräumen macht ihn schwach. Dabei wäre es zuhause wesentlich bequemer, schon alleine deswegen, weil sie dort auch das Wasser aufdrehen könnten, ohne danach nackt und tropfend über die Gänge rennen zu müssen.  
Aber... Warum nicht? Solange es wirklich größtenteils trocken bleibt... Da ist es egal, ob sie es hier in der Kabine oder in der Dusche miteinander treiben.

Felix unterbricht seine Überlegungen ganz rüde. Ganz überraschend legt sich seine Hand um seinen Penis und Dani kann nicht weiter planen, er muss erst mal seinen Kopf auf Felix' Schulter sacken lassen und...  
Ooooh.  
Dusche. Jetzt.

Seine Hände legen sich auf Felix' Po, er packt zu. Und das reicht völlig aus, um Felix mit sich zu ziehen – oder kann überhaupt von 'mitziehen' die Rede sein, wenn Felix ihm ganz bereitwillig folgt? Wie auch immer. Er macht Schritt für Schritt nach hinten, bis sie weit genug von dem Tisch weg sind, dann drückt er Felix Richtung Duschräume.

Als sie im Wunschraum ankommen, zweifelt Dani doch an seiner Idee. Felix löst sich von ihm, er macht ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und bleibt dann einfach stehen. Ein echt schöner Anblick, keine Frage, auch Felix' Rückseite ist absolut sehenswert. Nicht ganz so gut ist allerdings sein skeptischer Blick, als er sich umdreht.  
Scheiße, er ist zu weit gegangen.

Oder doch nicht? Plötzlich wandern Felix' Mundwinkel nach oben, er grinst. Dann dreht er sich wieder um und geht weiter. Geht zur nächsten Wand, gegen die er sich lehnt. Und spätestens als er einen Fuß fast bis hinter seinen Po zieht und ihm ganz freizügig seinen steifen Schwanz präsentiert, weiß Dani, dass Felix immer noch an Bord ist.  
Nicht nur das. Er provoziert ihn, er will mit ihm spielen.  
Aber gerne doch.

Dani geht auf ihn zu, ganz langsam, ganz entspannt. Hätte er eine Hose an, würde er seine Hände ganz tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Sie würde auch gleichzeitig seine Erektion, die verrät, dass er nicht wirklich entspannt ist, verdecken... Nein, es hat seine Vorteile, schon nackt zu sein. Zum Beispiel Felix' Gesichtsausdruck. Sein verführerisches Grinsen gerät ins Schwanken, es blitzt wieder das Verlangen in seiner Mimik auf.  
Als er direkt vor ihm steht, überlegt Felix kurz, ob er das Spiel aufgeben soll und ihn küssen soll, das sieht Dani ihm an. Doch er bleibt stark – Dani allerdings auch. Statt sich an ihn zu lehnen, ihn endlich zu küssen, bleibt er direkt vor ihm stehen. Seine Hand streicht ganz sanft über Felix' Wange und kaum entfernt sie sich ein paar Millimeter, folgt Felix ihr.

Genug gespielt. Das sieht nicht nur Felix so, ihm geht es genauso. Er braucht jetzt...  
Er packt Felix an der Schulter, dreht ihn um. Sofort stützt Felix sich an der Wand ab und streckt Dani seinen Hintern entgegen.  
Wie soll er da noch widerstehen können?

~*~*~

Felix liegt keuchend vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Seine Beine fallen ganz locker zur Seite, zwischen seinen Pobacken rinnt ein dicker Tropfen von Danis Sperma herab und Dani verfolgt ihn eine Weile lang mit seinem Blick. Das ist ein echt geiles Bild. Und dazu Felix' entrücktes Gesicht...  
Mission erfüllt. Er hat Felix glücklich gemacht. Er hatte Spaß, Felix hatte Spaß – Erfolg auf ganzer Linie.

Seine Intuition mit der Dusche war echt gut. Hatte schon Stil, irgendwie. Trotzdem haben sie einen Positionswechsel vollzogen – sowohl die Sexposition als auch den Ort betreffend. Um im Liegen vögeln zu können, sind sie zum Tisch zurückgekehrt. Und dort hat er Felix über die Klippe gejagt und sich selbst gleich hinterher.  
Dani lächelt versonnen, das ist ihm bewusst. Doch er kann einfach nicht damit aufhören – will nicht damit aufhören.  
Er streckt die Hand aus und streicht den Tropfen weg. Vom Tisch kommt ein Brummen.

Dann rappelt sich Felix ganz langsam auf. Mit einem Seufzen setzt er sich auf, er lässt die Beine über die Tischkante rutschen, so dass sie mit genügend Abstand zueinander herunter baumeln. Dani versteht die stumme Aufforderung und tritt dazwischen.

Felix ist verschwitzt. Ein bisschen dürfte von vorher beim Training sein, doch den Großteil davon hat Dani verursacht. Und verdammt, er findet das echt gut. Felix riecht so gut, auch verschwitzt, er -  
Felix' Finger streichen durch seine Haare, Dani bettet seinen Kopf an Felix' Brust.

Dann meldet Felix sich wieder zu Wort. Und seine Worte lassen einen Schauer über Danis Rücken rieseln.  
Allerdings keinen angenehmen.

„Ich falle ein paar Monate aus.“


End file.
